Move It
by Lola Hard
Summary: *Hints of Sam/Bee* Sam and Bee are talking about music and... dancing. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Title:** Move It

**Author:** Lola Hard

**Fandom:** Transformers (2007 movie)

**Pairing:** Sam/Bumblebee

**Rating:** PG-13 (the most harmless thing I've ever written, funny)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Sam and Bee are talking about music and... dancing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you recognize, I'm just goofing around, no money gained

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Atlantia, since it was inspired by her AMAZING epic story "Combustion" (which is still in progress, so you have a chance to witness the birth of her wonderful fic, so go read it, NOW). I know, "Move It" is crumpled and has nothing to do with "Combustion", but I hope it's still readable. It's just my way of saying 'thank you' to Atlantia, you are unbelievable.

* * *

**MOVE IT **

"Bee, why do you use the radio so often for communication?" Sam idly asked, laying on his back and chewing at the green blade of grass.

It was beautiful here, on this cliff. The sight of the city beneath them, pink evening sky above them, and the setting sun right in front. Quiet and peaceful. Far from the routine and problems.

Bumblebee, for some reason still in his car form, responded after a moment of contemplation by a song. _"I baby I - I like to do it…"_

Sam chuckled. The next words in this song would be "with you", which was funny, come to think of it.

"Music is a strange thing," the autobot suddenly said using his real voice. Sam stopped chewing at the piece of local flora and turned onto his stomach, giving his friend, amber in the rays of sunset, a curious look.

"You think so? What's strange about it?"

Bee was silent for a moment, then began speaking again, obviously choosing the words. "It's… flexible and informative. Judging by the humans' reaction to it, it can… both sooth and excite. Your heart rate often changes depending on the tunes I play."

Sam's brow lifted. "So you, like… monitor me all the time?"

"Yes," It was a simple statement, without even the slightest pause for doubt, like an unbreakable dogma. It was kind of thrilling.

"Why do you humans have so much music in your world?" The bot asked all of a sudden, and this question sounded childlike, full of amusement.

The boy thought about it for a couple of minutes. He never looked at it like that. Music is something that always surrounds the humans, it's a natural part of their life. Radio, television, advertisement…

"I guess you've just pointed all the reasons yourself, Bee," he finally said. "I like to fall asleep while you're playing something soft, and I enjoy hangin' out at the night club dancing."

"Dancing…?"

Bumblebee pronounced this word slowly, as though he was contemplating the meaning of it he had just found in the world wide web.

"_I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it…"_ blasted suddenly from Bee's stereo almost deafeningly. Sam sat up surprised, all the sleepiness gone.

The yellow car shuddered, growled – and a second later the giant autobot rose from a kneeling position and stood up firmly on his legs, absolutely still, as if thinking or deciding on something.

"_I like to move it, move it. Ya like to… MOVE IT!"_

The song played on. Robot bent his head to the side, and this first movement smoothly went through his metallic neck and massive shoulder, rocked down his right arm, sharply turned the wrist with a 'clink' and ended on the tips of his fingers, as if in chain reaction. The motion hasn't yet stopped, and Bee's powerful hips were already shifting, making one of his legs take a somewhat unconscious step forward, in a perfect harmony with the loud and pushy beat. His left hand lifted up fluidly following the momentum and sending another wave to the shoulder and then down his armored torso, this time flowing through his leg and going further down, into the ground.

Music ravaged Sam's ears as he watched in absolute disbelief and fascination the yellow Camaro, and by happenstance a giant alien robot fighter…

…dance?

It wasn't a kind of dance he saw humans do. This dance partially reminded different stages of a bot transformation, as if Bee couldn't decide which of his two forms to take. It was complicated and simple altogether. It was filled with strangeness and at the same time held smoothness which was unexpected from a creature this size made of steel. An essentially human act performed with an alien grace. Mechanic joints followed the rhythm with a soft buzzing and a deadly accuracy perfected in battle, and hadn't Sam known better he would think Bee had been doing it for his whole couple-millennia life. This was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed…

Bumblebee threw a glance to Sam's awed face and stopped both movement and sound, looking at his human in confusion, his playfulness forgotten for a moment.

"Wow, Bee," was all Sam could say at that. The boy was unable to keep an amazed and incredibly happy grin from his face. He felt admiration and pride. "You'd make a kick-ass cheerleader for our school team, you know."

Something about Sam's smile ignited a suspiciousness in the bot. He searched the world wide web for 'cheerleader'. Definitions varied a bit, but in general this word meant 'dancers in stylized outfit performing at sports events to inspire their sports team'. And applied were several images of girls in short skirts and cowboy hats with shining, fluffy looking… things in their hands. He tried to picture himself in… that, and almost short circuited his processor.

Bee looked at the boy who was now laughing, and used a couple of seconds just to make his vocalizer produce an intelligent sound. "Uh… Sam, I'm afraid it's more than the autobot's dignity can possibly suffer." He finally stated and sat on the ground beside ecstatic Sam facing the sun. Despite all the 'insult', Bumblebee was happy to see his human like this, and he wasn't offended deep in his spark, even if he tried to look as if he was. And then…

"Okay, then just a strip dancer," Sam said suddenly, still smiling.

Another couple of seconds.

"Should I even search the web, Sam?"

"Nah, don't bother, Bee."

"Alright then, I won't, Sam."

"You know what, Bee?"

"What?"

"I meant it. Trent wouldn't drag a ball even an inch further if he saw you dancing. He'd be out of his mind, just like everyone else."

"…"

"But you know what?"

"…?"

"I'd never allow you to do that…" A huge grin appeared on Sam's face again, and he added softly: "Because I'd be jealous."

Five seconds' silence. _"I baby I - I like to do it - With you."_

**FIN **

* * *

_Songs used:_

KC The Sunshine Band – "I Like To Do It"

Sacha Baron Cohen – "I Like To Move It"

**A/N:** It seems I write all my stories while in the shower, and this one was no exception. Isn't it crazy :) But, on the other hand, it's quite logical, for taking shower is a period when you have plenty of time, and you either use it for deep thinking, or waste it to sewer pipe. Duh. Feedback is loved!


End file.
